RobloxFACE.jpg
Introduction So I've heard from ROBLOX that there has been a small, "incident" that had happened in the catalog. I don't know what incident that they were talking about. But I didn't really care at first. However, there was a new face on the catalog that was Apparently for free. So I, of course, bought it. But oh boy...was that the worst decision I've ever made. Chapter One: The Face I was starting to get a bit bored from my usual character look: A frog with a simple bow tie, hat, and smiley face. I wanted to get a slightly newer look, like a fedora or some glasses. So I went to the catalog to look for something new. Unfortunately, like Roblox would do, everything was so expensive. A simple fedora costed 100000 robux, and maybe even more! I was very low on Robux ever since my BC expired. I was looking for something to buy for my character, but they were all so expensive! However, I did see one thing that caught my eye: It was a face, but it looked...strange... The face was called, "RobloxFACE.jpg". It reminded me of, and looked a little bit like the "c:" face from the 2012 April Fools hack. It had slightly bigger eyes, and a poorly drawn mouth. It also had small, black tears. I thought that it was just a small prank Roblox Pulled on us, so I checked the description to see what it said. It said: "PLEASE HELP. NO TIME. ALMOST OVER. FINAL MOMENTS." I was a little bit creeped out from the description, so I read the comments to see what's up. Strangely, they were all just some creepy religious comments. There weren't even spam comments. There were just nothing but religious comments. I saw that there were only 2 other people who bought the face, too. So I decided, "Why not?" And bought the face for myself. Chapter Two: FACEGAME.avi After I bought the face, I decided to put it on. TBH, its kinda creepy with me wearing it. The second i wore it though, I got a new message from a user named, "FACESLAVE." Here's what it said: "You must be one brave soul, aren't you? You will regret this later on." I was a little bit creeped out from the message, but I thought it was just a troll, so I ignored it. I decided to play a few roblox games. However, I saw a game that made my heart skip a beat..The game was called, "Agentpman2's Fate..." The game was created by someone named, "FATELOST1110010101" The thumbnail was a picture of my character but with his legs completely gone, and his organs showing on the ground. He looked like he was in pain. There was also some red text saying, "LEAVE HIM TO ROT." I was super shocked to see this game. I clicked the link to see what was up. The desciption said, "A waste of life. Not much time left fo him.." I was starting to think that this was made my some jerk who bullied me a while ago. Here is a link to the video. ''But it couldn't have been him. He is mean, but he isn't this cruel. I checked the comments to see if anyone wanted to support me. But I was wrong... All of the comments, and I mean ALL of the comments were nothing but people agreeing with this game. There were death threats, hate comments, heck even '''SPAM about people wanting to kill me! But that was not the worst part. The worst part about this whole thing...was that my closest friends were even joining in on the hate.. I almost wanted to cry after reading these comments. Just the thought that everyone hating on me and wanting me to die is just horrible, whenther it's in a computer game or real life. one of the worst comments thart I read was, "I regret being friend with this waste of life. He deserves to be hung..." I had to say something about this. I told the creator of the game to leave me alone. After I said that, my laptop froze for a few. When it finally loaded, there was nothing on the screen. It was just a plain black background. There was only one thing on the screen left: A button that said "Play RobloxFACE.jpg. I didn't think I had any other choice, so I clicked play. I was later teleported to a roblox game...a game that I have never seen anything like... Chapter Three: The Game. The game featured much better graphics, and had a lot of realistic features that not even the best 3D editing software could feature. It was raining, and it was a litte bit foggy. I still had my blocky character look. In decided to look around. After a long time of searching around, I started to hear something. It sounded like someone crying. I started to see something in the distance. I decided to go walk up to it .The closer I got, the lounder the sound would get. I strated to hear some high pitched sounds, and the screen slowly started becoming static. When I finally got to the thing, everything stopped. There were no more sounds, and the static was gone. There was complete silence. Then I was teleported to small area. There was nothing but a simple tree, and some rope. There was some soft piano music playing in the background. I couldn't move or anything. All I could do was look around. Suddenly, a shadowy figure with "RobloxFACEjpg" ran up to me, and my game crashed. Chapted Four: The End I was sent back to my desktop. My wallpaper was nothing but black, and a small robloxian head with the RobloxFACE.jpg face. I was frozen in shock after the expirience I had. I went on Roblox to see if there was anything to see. The game was apperently removed. All that was left was the face, which was later put out of sale. The comments were the same: comments questioning this face, spam, and others. I was later releved. The face on my inventory was gone. And I was pretty much ok. However, I got a message from one of my friends. (Not telling the name.) It said: "I'm scared....help me....." I was a bit crepped out from it. But I got rid of it. I jus hope that nothing else happens to me. Conclusion So far, nothing else has happened to me. My friend have been acting normal, and No one hated me. However, I am still scared of that face that I had bought. So if you ever happen to stumle upon it, don't buy it. Because if you do, terrible things will come. As of now, I will see you guys soon. And don;t forget, do not buy the face that ges by the name of, "RobloxFACEjpg". '''''The End. Category:Glitches/Exploits